Paul Rovia (TV Series)
Paul Rovia, more commonly referred to as "Jesus" by his companions, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a recruiter and a supply runner for the Hilltop Colony. Personality Paul is described as smart, friendly and charming with a puckish sense of humor. It is stated that he can be a thief, but he'll only steal half of what someone has, and only if he knows it won't cause any permanent damage. He's generally shown to be a beloved guy and he pretty much makes friends with everyone he meets. Paul won't hesitate to kill, in order to protect his friends, however he seems to show mercy to innocent people. This can be seen in "The Damned", when he prevents Tara Chambler from killing Dean a Savior, who claims to be a worker from the Sanctuary forced from his family. Later, he also prevents Morgan Jones from killing Jared stating that this isn't what they do. Paul's ultimate plan is to let The Saviors live peacefully among the Hiltopers, after the war against Negan overs, believing they can redeem themselves. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Paul Rovia was born in the early 1980’s, as an orphan he grew up in a shared housing in Virginia. For the vast majority of his life, Paul grew up around a large number of children which he became accustomed to, although he generally struggled in forming connections with other people. He is also openly gay, although he still found difficulty in several relationships with boyfriends.The Other Side As a young adult, he managed to gather several friends where he received the nickname "Jesus" due to his stereotypical Western resemblance to the religious figure Jesus Christ. Paul trained in martial arts and became a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, he also learned the art of pick-pocketing and escapology.The Next World Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Paul journeyed to a safe zone named the Hilltop Colony upon where he settled into and thus became effectively integrated with the fellow residents of the community. Paul quickly befriended the community leader Gregory and the two developed a working partnership and thus he proved to become an invaluable member of the farming community. Benefitting from his abilities and experience, Paul was appointed as the community's recruiter where he was assigned to scavenge for supplies as well as to locate other communities and settlements to trade with in order to establish a network to help contribute towards the Hilltop Colony in order to help maintain and prosper throughout the apocalypse. Paul was present at the time of the arrival of a notorious group named "The Saviors" who operated on behalf of a man named Negan. During a meeting conducted by Gregory alongside a dispatched squadron, The Saviors demanded half of the Hilltop Colony's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to agree, they eventually complied after witnessing the public execution of Rory, a 16-year-old resident of the community. Following this event, the Hilltop Colony entered into a period of dread and subjugation and thus were forced to comply under Negan's corrupt rule, as a result of their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their save oppressors. Throughout the following months, Paul alongside the other residents begrudgingly worked to gather supplies in their desperate struggle in order to compensate with Negan's demands. Season 6 "The Next World" Jesus is first seen running into Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon where he is held at gunpoint by the pair. He tells them that he was being chased by walkers and they are following him closely. After a brief and tense introduction, gunshots can be heard, prompting Rick and Daryl to investigate. However, upon finding out that that it was just firecrackers, they soon realized it was a ruse that allowed Jesus to steal Rick's keys and make off with the truck of supplies. After a long run, Rick and Daryl are able to track him down, bind him, and win back the food truck. As they approach a small farm, they realize that Jesus is on top of the truck. When Rick slams the brake pedal, he falls onto the front of the truck. He then tries to escape as Daryl chases after him, Rick killing the nearby walkers. As Jesus and Daryl scuffle inside the truck, a walker emerges behind Daryl. He tells Daryl to duck, which he does, and shoots the walker, saving him. As they continue to fight for the food truck, Jesus accidentally releases the emergency brake and the vehicle rolls into a nearby pond and sinks. As the truck is falling into the pond, the door hits Jesus and knocks him out cold. Daryl suggests that they leave him behind. But Rick points out that Jesus saved Daryl and he begrudgingly agrees. Later on, he is sitting in the back, tied up as Daryl guards him and Rick drives them back to Alexandria. They carry him to the infirmary and let Denise check him out. He is later brought to the townhouse basement where Rick and Daryl leave water and a note next to his unconscious body. When Rick and Michonne are lying naked in their bed, Jesus walks into the room and tells Rick to wake up. As Rick and Michonne leap up and grab their weapons, Jesus says, "We should talk." "Knots Untie" In Rick's house, Jesus waits for Michonne and Rick to get dressed. Rick's son Carl discovers Jesus and points a gun at his head as the others arrive. Michonne and Rick emerge from the bedroom and assures everyone that Jesus just wants to talk. Jesus tells Rick's group that he's part of a community that raises livestock and crops, and his job is to search for other settlements with whom to open trade. He offers to take them to his community, the Hilltop, to prove he is telling the truth. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and Abraham Ford board the community's RV with Jesus. Rick slows the motor home as they approach an overturned car. Jesus recognizes it as belonging to the Hilltop and desperately begins searching the wreckage for his people. The group finds four of Jesus' people, one of whom is injured. Freddie, one of the newcomers, tells Jesus that he saw a vision of his dead wife when he thought he was going to die. The motor home gets stuck in mud, forcing the group to disembark. Jesus points ahead to a massive wall. "That's the Hilltop," he says. Jesus leads the group to the main gate, where spear-wielding guards order Rick's group to disarm. Jesus tells Rick they can keep their guns and confides that his community ran out of ammo months ago. The gates open, revealing a large manor house and a farming community inside. Jesus explains that the house was once a living history museum. Jesus takes the group inside, where they meet Gregory, the community's leader. Gregory orders Rick's group to clean up before meeting with him. Jesus assures Rick and Daryl that he can convince Gregory to make a fair trade. They hear a commotion outside. "They're back," a resident tells Gregory. When Ethan comes back from a mission to Negan, Ethan stabs Gregory in the gut and Rick kills him. Jesus calms astonished residents by pointing out that Ethan initiated the bloodshed. In the library, Jesus explains that Negan is the head of a group called the Saviors, who agreed not to attack the Hilltop in exchange for half of their supplies. Rick's group offers to rescue Craig and wipe out the Saviors in exchange for food, medicine and supplies. Jesus agrees to take the offer to Gregory. Later, Jesus reports that Gregory wants to discuss the offer with Maggie. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Jesus is first seen in the church in Alexandria as Rick tries to convince the Alexandrians that they need to fight against the Saviors. On the road, Jesus and Andy are trying to decide which of three decapitated walker heads that they have collected, as part of their plan to fool the Saviors, looks most like Gregory. Jesus picks a head but remarks that Gregory's nose is slightly different. Rick grabs the head and pummels the nose as Jesus and Andy watch in shock, figuring Andy can tell the Saviors that he broke Gregory's nose in a struggle. Andy remarks to Rick that "the Saviors, they're scary, but those pricks got nothing on you." Later, Jesus, Gabriel Stokes, Tara Chambler, Andy, and Craig wait outside in a car. Jesus listens as Tara confesses to Gabriel that she told her girlfriend Denise Cloyd that she loved her, but only did so to hide her misgivings about their mission to kill the Saviors. Jesus asks Tara if she does love Denise, to which Tara says she does. "So you know what you're fighting for," Jesus says. When the alarm inside the Saviors base is activated, Tara says that they need to get back to the Hilltop so that the deal is still on. Jesus declines and sends Andy and Craig back to the Hilltop alone, staying behind to help the others. Once inside, he shoots a weakened Savior, saving Glenn and Heath. “So this is the next world,” Jesus comments. Season 7 "Go Getters" Jesus approaches to Maggie and Sasha to where Glenn and Abraham are buried and places flowers on the graves. Gregory arrives and demands to know why Maggie’s people didn’t wipe out all The Saviors, and whether they know about his deal with Rick. He tells Maggie and Sasha to burn Glenn and Abraham’s bodies and orders them to leave The Hilltop by morning. Gregory tells Jesus that if they leave, he has plausible deniability, and The Saviors won’t think they colluded to take down their outpost. Sasha makes her bed in Jesus’s trailer, where she and Maggie are staying the night. She asks Jesus to change Gregory’s mind and offers to earn Maggie’s keep by scavenging for The Hilltop. Jesus gives her Abraham’s brake light necklace. Maggie asks Jesus why Hilltop residents burn their dead -- “What do you have to remember them by?” Jesus simply says, “Us.” The Saviors secretly leads walkers flooding in through the front gate, drawn by the music, Jesus helps Sasha and Maggie kill walkers. When they arrive with Simon leading them, Gregory tells Jesus to hide Maggie and Sasha in the foyer closet, however Jesus secretly hides them in his closet. Jesus watches as Gregory leads Simon to the clost, he finds boxes of scotch. Simon says Negan will be pleased and orders a nearby Savior to put the liquor in Negan's truck. On his way out, Simon orders Gregory to kneel, which he does with little resistance. He and the Saviors leave. He releases Maggie and Sasha from Gregory’s bedroom closet. Gregory yells at Jesus for hiding them there instead of the foyer closet. Jesus stands up to Gregory and forces him to let Maggie and Sasha stay. Jesus threatens to reveal Gregory’s deal with Alexandria, stripping him of his plausible deniability. Suddenly, Maggie punches Gregory in the face, reaches into his pocket and takes Glenn’s watch, which Gregory stole from the grave. Jesus tells Maggie and Sasha that initially, he couldn’t imagine anyone but Gregory running The Hilltop. “I can now,” he says cryptically. Maggie leaves. Sasha asks Jesus to find out where Negan lives, but to keep it a secret from Maggie. Jesus agrees to follow the truck that’s heading back to The Saviors’ compound. The Saviors leave The Hilltop. Jesus sneaks into the truck that’s bound for their compound. He hears a voice say, “Hey,” and looks towards the back of the truck to see Carl peeking out from behind some boxes. "Sing Me a Song" Jesus and Carl emerge from their hiding spots in the back of the cargo truck. Jesus pours syrup on the ground behind the truck, leaving a trail. He proposes they jump out of the moving truck and follow on foot. Carl is hesitant and asks Jesus to show him how it’s done. Jesus leaps out; he sees Carl waving goodbye, from the truck, and realizes he’s been played. Negan and Carl prepare to leave in the cargo truck. On their way out, Jesus is shown hiding on top of the truck and stays behind at the compound. "Hearts Still Beating" Jesus finds Daryl in the midst of bashing in Fat Joey’s head. Daryl grabs Joey’s gun (Rick’s Colt Python) and hops on a motorcycle. Daryl and Jesus leave the compound. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Rosita and Tara enter the Hilltop and reunite with Maggie, Sasha and Enid. Daryl and Jesus come out to greet them. Daryl gives Rick the gun he retrieved from Fat Joey. Together, they stride towards the mansion. "Rock in the Road" Jesus is seen with Rick and the others in the Hilltop mansion, trying to get Gregory to join the fight against the Saviors. Jesus even calls out Gregory, sarcastically calling him brave. After Gregory decides not to help, Jesus and the others learn Enid had been asking Hilltop members to join the fight, to which they decided to do. Jesus reveals to them a long-range walkie-talkie stolen from the Saviors; they can listen in and hear if Negan dispatches his men to Alexandria Afterwords, Jesus then decides to take Rick and the group to the Kingdom, to meet Ezekiel. He leads them to the outskirts of the Kingdom, where they are greeted by Richard and Alvaro. Jesus makes introductions and explains that they have similar interests. After some hesitation, Richard invites them to follow him. Richard, assuming Rick is interested in becoming a trade partner, confides in Jesus. He stresses their need to battle the Saviors. Jesus assures Richard that he has good news. When taken in to meet Ezekiel, he is happy to see Jesus and asks if Rick and his friends are new allies, he says they are. Jesus introduces him to Rick and requests Ezekiel to join in on Rick's plan to fight the Saviors, which Ezekiel ponders heavily. Ezekiel reprimands Jesus for telling Rick about his deal with the Saviors. They plead their case; in the process, Richard urges Ezekiel to fight the Saviors before things get worse. However, Ezekiel is reluctant to violate the peace he holds with the Saviors and refuses the offer, but he offers asylum in the Kingdom to Daryl. Jesus and the others leave, while Daryl stays at the Kingdom. On their way back to Hilltop, they encounter a group of cars blocking the road with a wire that, when pushed, will set off explosives, set by the Saviors. Jesus and the others are able to disarm the explosives, but when walkers close in on them and Saviors heading to Alexandria, Jesus and Sasha were told to head back to Hilltop on foot by Rick. "The Other Side" Jesus and Maggie work on plans for the future of the community. Gradually, the people of Hilltop begin to look to her as a leader as she gives residents knife-throwing lessons, in preparation for the war against the Saviors. In Jesus’ trailer, Maggie falls asleep while working at the kitchen table. Jesus hands Sasha his map of Negan’s compound. Maggie apologizes to Jesus for taking over his trailer. Having grown up in a group home, it doesn't bother him. With Maggie, Sasha and Enid, he feels close to people for the first time. Maggie leaves to speak with the blacksmith about making spears they can trade with the Kingdom for body armor. Jesus and Enid catches Sasha taking some bullets hidden in a book. Jesus allows her to take the bullets, but he begs Sasha to delay her mission until more people can join her, however Sasha refuses. Jesus doesn't stop her and leaves. Enid warns Sasha that she’s going to tell Maggie what’s going on, but she’ll give Sasha a ten-minute head start. Outside, Kal warns everyone that the Saviors are coming. Jesus watches as the Saviors leave with Harlan Carson. Gregory, who allowed them to take him, shifts around uncomfortably, sensing their disappointment. Gregory summons Jesus to his office and hands him job assignments for the newcomers. Jesus accuses Gregory of letting the Saviors take Dr. Carson and splitting up groups to protect himself. Gregory warns Jesus against talking back to him. Gregory says he’s realized they’re no longer friends. As Jesus leaves, Daryl suddenly appears to him, asking where Sasha and Rosita are. "Something They Need" After Tara tells Rick about the arsenal at Oceanside, they lead a group of Alexandrians to the distant community. Jesus joins alongside them in order to acquire the guns and people to win the war against the Saviors. Jesus voices his regrets to Daryl about Rosita and Sasha, chastising himself for not stopping their attack against Negan. Daryl assures Jesus that Sasha is a good shot and guesses that they could be back at the Hilltop. Later, Rick’s group sets off the explosives near the Oceanside walls. Jesus and Daryl capture Beatrice andBeatrice (TV Series)Kathy as the other residents flee. They are able to round up the residents and Rick assures them that he doesn’t plan to hurt anyone but they have something they need. Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching. Jesus along with Rick’s group and the Oceansiders work together and take down the walkers. Beatrice hands Rick his knife back and they shake hands. Natania angrily concedes and allows Rick’s group to take their guns but she remains unconvinced that they won’t fight. Rick’s group returns to Alexandria late at night. Rosita opens the gate for them. Jesus asks about Sasha's whereabouts, but Rosita doesn't answer and tells them there is someone there to see them. Rosita leads the group to the jail, where Dwight is being held. Daryl charges at him but is held back by Rick and Michonne as Rosita insists he wants to help them. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jesus is with the group interrogating Dwight in the prison cell, Rosita announces that the Saviors have Sasha. She says that she doesn’t trust Dwight, but Jesus reasons he may be their only chance to get Sasha back. Jesus reviews Rick’s plan with Maggie and Enid as they watch over Judith. She considers their options and contemplates joining the fight at Alexandria. Jesus remarks that he's happy she is the one making the tough decisions, as Gregory is noticeably absent. Enid places Glenn’s pocket watch in her hand as she leaves the room with Judith. Jesus arrives with Maggie and the Hilltop fighters just in time to join the fight against the Saviors alongside The Kingdom, gunning down Saviors that was about to kill Rick. Maggie yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices she is alive and well. After the Saviors and the Scavengers have fled, Maggie and Jesus track Sasha down in the woods. Jesus pins her down and Maggie’s eyes fill with tears as she puts her down for good. He later attends her funeral. Jesus is present when Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel stand on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for an all out war. Season 8 "Mercy" Jesus is first shown when Rick gives a rousing speech to the united communities, reminding them that Jesus told him that their world is gonna get bigger and they’re fighting for their futures, for a bigger world. He vows to stop the Saviors and kill Negan, the only one who truly has to die. Maggie and Ezekiel echo Rick’s sentiments. The caravan arrives in a large field, where members of all three communities are waiting. Maggie insists on joining the initial phase of the fight, despite being pregnant. Ezekiel offers to let Maggie see the Kingdom’s doctor, but Jesus assures him they’ll retrieve Harlan Carson, who was previously taken by the Saviors. Rick vows to relinquish leadership and follow Maggie after the fight is over. Ezekiel is eager to reshape this world. Rick’s group guns down two sniper lookouts at the Sanctuary as Dwight nochalantly walks inside. The caravan arrives at the front gate, parking in formation to create a wall with the metal sheets retrofitted onto each vehicle. Maggie gives the signal and the group raises their guns toward the sky, shooting in unison. Negan steps out with his lieutenants. Negan tells Rick that he lacks the numbers to win a fight against the Saviors. At Negan’s command, Simon brings Gregory outside. Gregory declares that the Hilltop stands with Negan and the punishment for fighting against the Sanctuary is banishment for the offenders and their families. “The Hilltop stands with Maggie!” Jesus shouts. The militia begins firing at Negan’s crew. They runs for cover in different directions. Rick’s group continues firing, blowing out the Sanctuary windows. The herd approaches, drawn by the explosion. Rick’s group continues to spray bullets at the Sanctuary, then retreats to their cars for evacuation. Jesus is later shown with a small group of soldiers from the militia (which includes Morgan, Tara, and Dianne) stands outside the fence of the satellite station outpost they previously cleared out. It has since been re-settled by Saviors. "The Damned" Jesus is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the Satellite Outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. Jesus Morgan, Tara, and Diane prepare for a raid on the Satellite station. Jesus insists if a gun fires they won't get in. Jesus tells Tara to ensure no one gets the chance to do that. At the satellite station, Morgan bangs on the fence to attract walkers. Two Saviors head over to investigate. Diane shoots them in the head with arrows almost simultaneously. Jesus, Tara and Morgan venture inside. They use silenced pistols to put down Saviors. Diane whistles the rest of the group in. They form up outside the various inhabited rooms and await Jesus' signal to attack. Jesus gives the signal, and the Militia soldiers burst into the rooms and begin taking out Saviors, catching them by surprise. Morgan, Freddie and Andy prepare to breach a door, but before they can do so, a Savior opens it, and they promptly gun him down. Unbeknownst to them, at least half a dozen others were behind a corner, and before they can react, Freddie and Andy are killed and Morgan is concussed. As they sweep the station, Jesus and Tara discover a Savior named Dean cowering in a closet, having seemingly peed himself in fear. He claims to be a worker from the Sanctuary forced from his family. Jesus decides to show mercy and let him live, but Tara is furious, desiring to kill all the Saviors out of revenge for Denise. Outside the room, Dianne and the others have been pinned down by Saviors, and the gunfire provides a distraction for Dean to take Jesus hostage, revealing his deception. Before he can shoot Tara, Jesus swiftly disarms him with his skills in martial arts. Regardless, he refuses to kill Dean, instead choosing to tie him up, much to Tara's disgust. Diane calls them out of the room and they flea. Jesus leads them out, leaving Morgan behind with Andy and Freddie dead. Outside, Jesus leads the rest of the fighters to the back exit of the compound, intercepting around a dozen fleeing Saviors, including Dillon, who appear to consist mostly of workers. Heavily outnumbered and outgunned, they surrender without a fight, but Tara angrily declares that even if Maggie listens to Jesus' reasoning, Rick will listen to hers. Morgan, having survived his wound, heads outside and he is shocked to see the Militia taking hostages. He remembers his argument with Rick over whether or not it is worth preserving life, even that of an enemy. He is shaken from his trance when he sees Jared amongst the captured Saviors. He is prevented from killing him by Jesus, who insists that they do not kill those who surrender. Morgan disagrees but allows them to live. "Monsters" Jesus is among the Hilltop and Alexandrian forces escorting the around 30 captured and shackled Saviors along a road at by armed guard. Jesus remarks that they aren't far from the Hilltop, but Morgan is still angry with the decision to spare the lives of the Saviors. Jesus insists it was the right thing to do despite telling him that no matter what they've done, they're still people. He firmly tells him there are many kinds of danger, they kill, but they don't execute. Morgan retorts that he has in fact done so in the past. On the road, a number of walkers roll down a nearby hill towards the convoy and chaos erupts. Two Saviors are killed, and as the Militia members are preoccupied with the threat, a group of 10 Saviors led by Jared make a break for it, running off into the woods. Morgan gives chase, firing at them as they flee. When he catches up to them, he kills the one that caused them to slow down, and is only stopped from executing the rest by Jesus' intervention. Dianne and 3 other Militia members escort the Saviors back to the road while Jesus tries to reason with Morgan, who insists that the Saviors will not and cannot change. Jesus tells him that Maggie will find another way and they're gonna have to find a way to peace. Morgan begins to mentally break down, ranting about how things never change. He insists that the Militia have to be killers just like the Saviors in order to survive. Jesus says that after the war is won they will have to find a way to live with the Saviors, but Morgan refuses to listen. He attacks Jesus who dodges his attacks and kicks him back. Morgan forms up with his Aikido and attacks again. Jesus and Morgan continue to fight. Jesus tries to get through to him, but Morgan is unresponsive, and continues to attack, to Jesus' confusion. He is able to avoid Morgan's strikes with his stick, and take advantage of the openings he leaves to wear him down. Morgan still refuses to stop. He scores a hit on Jesus' stomach, severely winding him, and another on his arm, but Jesus blocks the third hit and kicks Morgan away. As he goes in for another kick, Morgan maneuvers back out of his reach, and takes his standing leg out from beneath him. He tries in vain to score several lethal hits as Jesus dodges and gets to his feet, knocking an increasingly erratic Morgan to the ground. He uses trees as cover to evade most of Morgan's strikes but is eventually apprehended and knocked to the floor. He manages to get to his feet and disarm his opponent, knocking him away with another kick. When he returns him his stick, Morgan holds it to his throat as Tara and Dianne arrive. Morgan finally snaps out of his trance, in a state of confusion, realizing what he has done. He tells Jesus that he isn't right, but that doesn't make him wrong either. He concludes that he can't be a part of the war, and leaves on his own. Jesus' group arrives with the captured Saviors. Gregory immediately insists that they can't stay, but Maggie sends him away while she talks to Jesus. Tara says she agrees that they shouldn't be allowed to stay, and Maggie notes that with families and children at the Hilltop, the arrangement would be dangerous. Jesus insists they can't kill those who surrendered, and makes plans to keep them under armed guard in two empty trailers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *3 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and presumably unnamed people. Relationships When they first met, Rick, with gut instinct, trusted Paul (more than those he has previously met). However, after Jesus steals Rick's keys and a van full of supplies, Rick is angered. When Rick and Daryl chase after and catch Jesus, Rick doesn't kill or harm him. When Jesus is knocked unconscious, Rick brings him back to Alexandria to Denise, showing that he cares about Jesus' life. The next day, Jesus escapes and tells Rick that "they need to talk". Jesus informs Rick and the group about the Hilltop, another community. Rick trusts him and he and some of the group go to the Hilltop with Jesus. Rick shows great trust in Jesus, even though it is shown that Rick is nearly always distrustful of people after encountering hostiles such as the Governor and the Terminus. Rick and Jesus have a stable relationship. Daryl Dixon When they first met, Daryl was a little more suspicious of Jesus than Rick was. Daryl is also heated when Jesus steals the van full of supplies. Later, when Daryl and Rick catch up with Jesus and drive off with the van, only to realize that Jesus has been on the roof of the van the whole time. Daryl chases Jesus, and as Jesus is about to drive away in the van, Daryl catches him. However, a walker sneaks up in Daryl and, as the walker is about to attack him, Jesus tells Daryl to duck and shoots the walker, saving Daryl's life. It can be assumed Jesus and Daryl have a stable relationship, since Jesus has helped the group, and vice versa. In "Hearts Still Beating", Jesus sees Daryl ,who escaped The Sanctuary with Sherry's help, bashing Fat Joey's head in with a pipe. Jesus seems a bit stressed at first, but then realizes that it had to be done. Gregory Jesus has an obvious respect for Gregory and is grateful for what Gregory has done for the Hilltop. As much as he respects Gregory, he dislikes him, describing him as a prick. He acknowledges, however, that Gregory is not the ideal leader, as he has issues with confrontation. When Gregory is stabbed, Jesus is quick to rush to his aid. While not much has been shown of Gregory and Jesus' relationship, it can be assumed Jesus has concerns regarding what direction Gregory is taking the Hilltop community. In Go Getters, Paul questions Gregory's leadership and threatens that he would tell the rest of the community about his deal with Alexandria. Negan Jesus and Negan have not shared any on screen time yet, however it is clear that Jesus dislikes Negan because of the actions of him and his men. He was also willing to kill his men in order for him to stop demanding supplies and possibly killing more people from Hilltop, albeit secretly to avoid Hilltop getting the blame. Craig Jesus, along with Andy, were determined to save Craig from the Saviors. Jesus is relieved when they rescue him. Tara Chambler Jesus and Tara have a stable relationship. The two are seen bonding when the survivors attack the Saviors base. Sasha Williams Jesus shows to trust Sasha and values her pressence at Hilltop, along with Maggie. He even shows sympathy for her after her boyfriend, Abraham Ford, was killed by Negan. The two are seen working together to take out a group of walkers that were lured into Hilltop by the Saviors lead by Simon. Later on, Jesus is sent by Sasha to sneak into a Savior truck and find out where their main base is. Maggie Rhee Jesus shows to care for Maggie very much. At first, Maggie did not trust Jesus, but after seeing the Hilltop and him not pulling anything against her people, she begins to trust him. When Gregory requests to speak to Maggie, Jesus apologizes to her about Gregory's behavior and warns her of how much of a prick Gregory is. After Maggie's husband, Glenn Rhee, was killed by Negan, Jesus shows sympathy and does what he can for her. When Saviors let walkers into Hilltop, Jesus is sent down to help Sasha by order of Maggie, though he likely would've helped out Sasha without Maggie's order. Later on, Jesus notices how much Maggie has been helping out Hilltop and thinks to himself how she could replace Gregory as leader. Carl Grimes At first, Jesus was not trusted by Carl, with him raising a gun on Jesus. However, Carl started to trust him. When Jesus snuck into a Savior truck that was going to the Sanctuary, he noticed Carl in the truck and gave him a smile. When they were getting close to the Sanctuary, Jesus believed they should jump out, with him doing so, while Carl stayed behind to personally kill Negan. Ezekiel Jesus and Ezekiel have shown to be good friends, both making deals with each other before the Saviors, however Ezekiel reprimands Jesus for telling Rick about his deal with the Saviors. Richard Jesus and Richard are shown to trust one another. Jesus is aware of Richard's immense hatred for the Saviors, and hoped to surprise him with Rick Grimes' plan to take out the Saviors. Rosita Espinosa TBA Morgan Jones TBA }} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character was Jason. *Unlike his comic book counterpart, Paul does not possess the surname "Monroe". *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is due to his uncanny resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior. *Richard is the first character to refer to Jesus as Paul. *Tom Payne on Jesus possibly being gay on the show: "What I find interesting from the comics is that it's not a big deal. He just is who he is. And I enjoy the fact that in the show, they want to do right by the characters. So, um... you'll find out! What I will say is that the showrunners and everyone who works at the show respect the vision of the characters. We haven't gotten to that aspect of the character, but I think everyone will be happy." **Robert Kirkman confirmed in Letterhacks #164 that Jesus is indeed gay on the show. This makes him the sixth LGBT character alongside Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, and Denise being the third known gay male. **It was officially confirmed in "The Other Side" that he had trouble getting close to most people, including boyfriends. *In the original script of "The Next World", Jesus drops down into a horse stance, but the writers decided that they shouldn't give up that he's a super capable fighter. They instead worked on evasion techniques. *Tom Payne revealed Jesus will show more combat skills on season 8. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Militia Category:Orphans